Merci Mademoiselle Mort
by Amako-sama
Summary: Et si il y avait un ailleurs après le voile ? Un ailleurs aux allures de gare King Cross où Sirius Black a atterrit après le sort de sa cousine. Et qu'après l'ailleurs, il y avait une maison aux briques rouges. La maison de Severus Snape. Slash.
1. Prologue

Le voile a engloutit Sirius Black. Sa silhouette arquée a basculé tandis que sur son visage fin se peignait une ultime esquisse de surprise. Et alors qu'il comprenait qu'il chutait, une tranquille acceptation avait gagné ses yeux. Comme paisible. Heureux de partir ainsi, en protégeant ce filleul qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de connaître.

Même ceux qui étaient attentifs auraient eut du mal à déceler l'infime trace de désespoir qui survolait son regard azuré. Et ils ne la décélèrent pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban pouvait regretter ? Ça, personne ne se posait la question et personne ne la poserais jamais.

Alors personne ne se demanda ce qu'aurait put regretter Sirius Black. Mais si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de se poser la question, il aurait su. Parce-que Sirius Black n'avait jamais prit la peine de le cacher. Mais personne n'y avait fait attention.

Le maraudeur laissait derrière lui plus qu'un filleul vaguement connu et une vieille maison poussiéreuse. Il laissait derrière lui ses espoirs, sa rédemption, sa combativité, son courage, sa malice et son intelligence. Mais également sa lâcheté, ses bassesses. Son amour. Cet amour maudit qu'il n'avait jamais caché mais jamais avoué. Cet amour aux teintes de sang et de pleurs, aux accents de remords et de mensonges.

Oh, certes il ne l'aurait peut-être pas crié sous tous les toits. Mais là, alors qu'il tombait dans le voile, il aurait put le hurler à l'univers si mademoiselle Mort lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Il l'aurait écrit sur les murs avec son sang si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Mais non. Il était mort et jamais son amour ne le saurait.

… Vraiment ?

Et si mademoiselle Mort avait décidé d'accorder un sursit ? Si l'esquisse de ses ancêtres avait décidé de le bafouer même à travers les âges et les feus de l'enfer ? Si on lui avait laissé sa chance, qu'aurait-il fait ?

Parce-que mademoiselle Mort avait décidé d'être indulgente avec Sirius Black. Alors elle ne l'avait pas tué. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il était _en sursit. _Comme un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Un malade en sursit de mort, un prisonnier en sursit de peine. Un amoureux en sursit... de quoi ? D'amour ? Peut-être bien.

Alors mademoiselle Mort lui avait laissé sa chance. Elle avait tendue sa main froide vers lui et avait plongé ses prunelles brûlantes aux reflets de miracle dans ses yeux qui avaient vus les horreurs de la guerre, de la folie et de la prison.

Puis il s'était retrouvé _ailleurs. _Dans un ailleurs lumineux aux allures de gare King Cross. Une vieille dame aux longs cheveux blancs tirés en un chignon serré lui avait adressé un doux sourire puis le paysage s'était estompé.

Et devant ses yeux s'étendait maintenant une petite maison au toit sombre, aux rosiers grimpants et aux briques rouges. Un battant de bois lui faisait face, attirant. Il s'avança, parce qu'après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, il la traversa comme si elle n'était rien. Comme si _lui _n'était rien.

Alors, oui, c'était ça le cadeau de mademoiselle Mort. Ce cadeau empoisonné. Sirius Black n'était plus qu'une voix désincarnée et un esprit invisible dans une jolie maison aux briques rouges. Oh, il n'a pas paniqué Sirius, quand il a compris. Il a simplement haussées ses épaules imaginaires avant de traverser le battant de bois. Il était peut-être un esprit mais il n'était pas mort. Et puis, il avait connu pire, non ?

Il y était entré, dans cette petite maison aux briques rouges. Il l'avait respirée, l'odeur de cuir et de charbon rougeoyant, mêlée à cette fragrance boisée du café moulu. Il l'avait vu, cet homme à la longue silhouette sombre et aux yeux noirs de suie.

Il avait sourit comme un fou, Sirius Black, quand il avait compris que mademoiselle Mort l'avait ramené dans la jolie petite maison aux briques rouges qui accueillait cet homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore.

Il avait eut un rire doux qui avait fait sursauter le grand homme au teint pâle. Il s'était tourné, ce bel homme, cherchant la voix. Il n'avait rien vu. Alors Sirius Black s'était présenté. Et le bel homme pâle, il s'était affalé dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir désespéré. Une remarque acerbe plus tard et Severus Snape souhaitait la bienvenue à Sirius Black dans sa jolie maison aux briques rouges.

Merci mademoiselle Mort. J'en serais digne, qu'il avait pensé Sirius Black.

* * *

... C'est qu'un prologue, hein ? Me tapez pas parce-que c'est court ou tout pourrit ! C'est juste le prolooooogue ! Bref, sinon, c'était comment, hein ? Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre un le plus tôt possible mais c'est pas gagné les gars. Promis juré avant juin. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Potion et méduse atrophiée

Severus Snape ne s'était jamais demandé si il était maudit. Cela ne lui était même jamais venu à l'esprit. Même quand son père le battait, quand sa mère était morte, quand il avait reçue la marque, quand il avait tué, encore et encore. Mais là, il commençait sérieusement à avoir des doutes.

Parce que franchement, il n'avait _rien_ fait pour mériter ça. Oh non, ne cherchez pas. Il n'avait rien fait de si horrible pour qu'on lui inflige _ça. _Bon dieu, pourquoi ça tombait sur lui, hein ? Il y avait des centaines de milliards de maisons sur cette planète et il avait fallut que cet empaffé se réincarne dans _la sienne _?! Monde cruel. Vraiment.

Bon, après, il avait reconsidérées ses options. Soit il accueillait Sirius Black avec un minimum d'amabilité et il avait une chance de passer les cinquante prochaines années dans une paix relative. Soit il l'envoyait se faire chier, et là le fantôme ne lui lâcherait plus les basques. Le choix avait été vite fait. Et puis, il devait avouer que parfois, la solitude, c'était pas _funny._

Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait fait des études et les avaient réussies, _lui. _Il savait qu'un esprit pouvait potentiellement se réincarner, attaché à un objet, pour peu que l'afflux magique présent lors de sa mort soit à saturation. Et quoi de plus _magiquement saturé _qu'une putain de bataille de sorciers dans un département _magique _du Ministère de la _Magie _?

Alors il n'était pas si surpris que ça. Par contre, le fait que l'esprit de cet englué du bulbe de Black se soit rattaché à sa maison, ça, c'était une surprise. Normalement, le potentiel magique restant (communément appelé « fantôme ») était rattaché à un objet, un lieu ou une personne qui lui était cher. Et il n'était même pas sûr que Black sût où il habitait.

Mais le fait était là. L'Emmerdeur© s'était réincarné chez lui et il allait devoir faire avec. Et il en était _fou de joie _!

Pour le moment, Black ne se faisait pas trop remarquer, se contentant de quelques remarques par-ci, par-là, et de petits courants d'air pour signifier ses mouvements. Quand à son rhume subit, alors qu'on était en été, Severus pouvait certifier sans craindre de se tromper qu'il était dû aux poils de chien réincarnés que Black laissait traîner.

Par contre, si le toutou au cerveau de méduse atrophié ne s'éloignait pas rapidement de devant son chaudron, il ne répondait pas de ses actes. Il était absolument possible (ou du moins il l'espérait) de pourrir la vie d'un esprit. Même immatériel. Et si un seul de ses poils invisibles tombait dans sa potion, Black ne ferait pas long feu.

«- Mais Snape, je te jure que je suis loin de ta tambouille, geignit Black pour la centième fois.

- Rien à secouer. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Vas gratter tes parasites loin de moi et de ma _potion._ Sac à puces.

- Restes poli Snape. Je n'ai rien demandé moi.

- Parce que moi oui, peut-être ?! Je te laisses dix secondes pour rejoindre le salon et me crier que tu y es.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je te pourrirais la mort, squatteur.»

Black dû sentir que la menace était à prendre au sérieux parce qu'un bref courant d'air agita les cheveux de Severus et une voix grave finit par retentir dans le salon. Severus eut un sourire satisfait. À bas les esprits frappeurs et vive la monarchie. Hum... il s'emportait là. Il ajouta consciencieusement deux pincées de pierre de lune avant de remuer deux fois sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle prit alors une jolie teinte bleu ciel et embauma alors la pièce d'une odeur d'eucalyptus.

Parfais. Il avait enfin finie cette saleté de potion pour son allergie aux poils de chien. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir le nez rouge et les sinus en feu. Il fit réduire la potion qu'il transvasa ensuite dans une petite fiole avant de l'avaler rapidement. Immédiatement, la sensation de brûlure et le mal de crâne lancinant le laissèrent tranquille. Bénie soit la potion magique.

Il sortit de la pièce exiguë située au fond de sa maison et se rendit dans le salon. Sur le chemin, il sentit le souffle froid qui indiquait la présence de son colocataire envahissant. Severus poussa un soupir de lassitude. Cela faisait à peine un mois que Black s'était manifesté alors qu'il rentrait de mission, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Qu'allait donc bien pouvoir être les cinquante prochaines années ?

« - J'ai réfléchi à un truc Snape, commença Black.

- Tu sais réfléchir, toi ? Ironisa Severus.

- Hilarant. Bref, je crois que je ne suis pas rattaché à la maison, dit -il.

- Ah ? C'est nouveau ça. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Questionna Severus.

- La dernière fois que tu es sortit pour une réunion de l'Ordre... commença Black.

- Eh bien ? L'interrompit-il.

- Je t'ai suivit, finit Black.

- Tu m'as _quoi ? _Cria Severus.

- C'est pour ça que je pense que je suis rattaché à toi., poursuivit-il.

- Oh Merlin. Comme si ma vie n'était déjà pas assez _merdique, _se lamenta Severus.

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Snape, rigola Black.

- Oh toi, la ferme, crétin congénital ! S'exclama Severus.

- Sur ce point, je ne peux pas dénigrer le fait que mon père et mon frère étaient de sacrés abrutis.

- Vas-tu te taire ? Je réfléchis !

- Tu sais réfléchir, toi ? Imita Black.»

Le regard que lui lança Severus fit sans doute frissonner Black parce que le courant d'air se rafraîchit encore avant de disparaître. Biiienn. Il avait dû partir. Il était tranquille. Et définitivement maudit.

* * *

Voila donc ce chapitre un ! Il est court, je le reconnais, mais je pense qu'ils seront tous comme ça, parce que je me concentre sur ma fanfiction Avengers et qu'en plus j'ai des exams. Mais bientôt les vacances, donc pleins de chapitres !

N'oubliez pas de ma laisser votre avis, il m'est utile !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako_**

**_._**


End file.
